


【赫海】Touch

by kangtong



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:14:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24534388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kangtong/pseuds/kangtong
Summary: 接触饥渴症(?)海
Relationships: Lee Donghae/Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk
Kudos: 10





	【赫海】Touch

第一次听到这件事时，李赫宰只当他的好友说了个笑话。

也许是自己脸上的表情过于轻率，面前的人很快就红了眼眶，他带着气愤的哭腔大喊：“我没有骗人！”

这时李赫宰才意识到不对，他急忙去拉李东海的胳膊，那人貌似是气狠了，猛地甩开了他，推开休息室的门跑了出去。

李赫宰立刻往外追，却撞到了正准备进门的成员。他连对方的脸都没看清，只急急忙忙扔下了一句对不起。

他最终在某层楼的洗手间里找到了李东海。伤心的人躲到了隔间内哭泣，没有意识到空旷无人的环境将他的哭声放大，听起来格外的可怜。

李赫宰去推那扇门，庆幸李东海一如既往地粗心大意，没把门反锁。可怜的小老虎坐着抽泣，整个脸都埋在了手掌里，从掌心泄露出的哭声把李赫宰的心脏戳得又酸又软。

“对不起，东海，我不是故意的。”

理所当然地没有人理他。

李赫宰在狭窄的隔间内又往前迈了一步，蹲下身来抱住了他。

在他的怀抱里，李东海停止了颤抖。

他开始帮助李东海，在每一次那人感到不安需要触碰时，他会牵着他的手，或搂着他的肩膀，甚至于直接给他一个大大的拥抱。李东海回抱他的时候，胳膊箍得好紧，仿佛李赫宰是大海上唯一的浮木。

李赫宰不知道自己是第几次把他从别人身上扒下来，节目录制的间隙，他把李东海拉到休息室的角落，神情严肃地提醒他：“你再这样，后辈该误会你喜欢他了，你们明明今天刚认识。”

他不是故意要这么严肃，但这明显不是什么可以嘻嘻哈哈的话题。果不其然，李东海的眼睛红了，他羞愧地点点头：“我知道了，赫宰，对不起。”

李赫宰温柔地摸摸他的脸，弄哭李东海很明显不是自己想要的，但该说的话还是得说，“我知道你会忍不住，但下半场录制的时候，尽量往我这边靠好不好，嗯？”

“好。”那人近乎啜泣地回答，将脸埋进他的怀里。

从那天开始，李赫宰把自己当成了李东海的药。他不知道接触饥渴症是什么，尝试着上网搜索，没有多少有用信息，隐约知道可能是心理病。他有几次试着劝李东海去看心理医生，对方只是哭着摇头说害怕，结果每次都以自己心疼地抱紧他结束。

“你控制不住的时候，就来找我。”

他不知道自己是以什么样的心情说出这句话，却在看到李东海忽然亮起来的眼眸时，心里迸发出难以言明的喜悦。

但这是解药还是毒药，仿佛没人能说清。

而李东海越来越依赖他。

“赫宰，我可以跟你一起睡吗？”

那人抱着枕头站在门口，最近大概瘦了不少，睡衣穿在他身上有点显大。李赫宰往床的一侧挪了挪，示意他过来。

李东海一言不发地走进来躺下，他像孩童那样蜷缩着，后背朝着李赫宰，看起来又乖又可怜。

看着他消瘦的背影，李赫宰心脏忍不住抽痛了一下，他凑近了些，把李东海拥在怀里。

小老虎转过身，哽咽着抱紧了他。

唯一值得庆幸的是，最近是组合的休整期，他们有大把大把的时间可以窝在家里，坐在沙发上，互相搂着看电视。可能是频繁的肢体接触令李东海得到满足，他的心情一天比一天好，很快就恢复成一只快乐的小老虎。

他们膝盖叠着膝盖，分享一锅拉面。李赫宰无比顺手地拿起纸巾，擦掉了李东海鼻尖的汗。

李东海愣了一下，眼里又出现了那种熟悉的渴望。李赫宰了然地扔下筷子，张开双臂环抱住了他。怀里的人脑袋不安分地蹭来蹭去，头发反复扫过李赫宰耳边，弄得他好痒。他松开胳膊，假装要训斥他的捣乱行径，却一个不察，被对面的人吻住了嘴唇。

他脑子里一片空白，等回过神来，李东海已经被他压在沙发上亲了好久。嘴唇分开的时候，发出“啵”的声响，两人的脸颊都红透了。

但嘴巴更红。

他捏住李东海的下巴，手指摩挲着，眼神是从未有过的沉迷。他好想再亲一下，感觉怎么都亲不够。

令人欣喜的是，李东海也是这么想的。

“赫宰，都怪你对我太好，我现在需要的越来越多。”李东海在他面前藏不住情绪，眼里的泪和嘴角的微笑一起告诉他，赫宰，对不起。赫宰，我需要你。

而李东海的这种需要，从来都是李赫宰纵容的。从第一次见面开始，他就用自己的温柔为李东海织下天罗地网，让他无法脱逃。

他不是故意的，但有些事情，就注定是这样。

“所以你的接触饥渴症好了吗？”李赫宰轻柔地抚摸着李东海的发尾，指尖穿过发丝，摩挲着他的后颈。

五分钟前，李东海扭扭捏捏又面带尴尬地告诉他，自己好像弄错了什么。

想和朋友牵手、拥抱、接吻，并不是接触饥渴症，而是因为你爱上了他。

“我那天录节目的时候，完全没有意识到自己一直扒着后辈的肩膀。你那么严肃，我被你吓了一大跳。要不然我早就想明白了。”

李赫宰承认自己在这件事情上确实也有些蠢，但被面前这人倒打一耙，倒是出乎他的预料。他惊讶又无语的表情把李东海逗得笑倒在地，气得李赫宰揪住他的衣服准备教训他一顿。

而李东海只是傻笑着看着他，眼里满是喜爱和依恋，像每一个典型的、沉浸在爱情中的傻瓜。李赫宰叹了口气，宠溺又好笑地揉了揉他的脑袋：“怎么会有你这么傻的人。”

怎么也会有我这么傻的人。

他默默吞下后半句，和李东海幸福地拥抱在一起。


End file.
